Zimperucito verde
by Sakurith
Summary: Esta es una mini historia loca basada en el cuento de caperucira roja pero con los personajes de invasor zim ADVERTENCIA: Los que no gozen historias muy locas no la leean XD


**E****STA ES UNA SUPER MINI HISTORIA , LA ESCRIBI CUANDO NO SABIA QUE HACER JEJE, PERO AUN ASI DISFRUTENLA¡¡¡¡**

……………………………………………………………………………

Había una vez un alíen que se llamaba zim y vivía en el bosque con su fiel amigo gir, Zim era uno de los mas populares en el pueblo que aunque a pesar de tener su piel verde en realidad era hermoso para los ciudadanos

Zim vivía anteriormente en el espacio pero este se decidió quedar en el bosque

Había una vez un alíen que se llamaba zim , quien vivía en un planeta llamado irken, Un día sus superiores le pidieron a zim que fuera a la tierra y le llevara unas armas a tak quien se encontraba enferma, Así que zim fue a la tierra y se aventuro pasar por el bosque, pero de repente aparece UN GRAN PERO GRAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, Pequeño eh tierno lobito llamado gir (gir disfrazado de lobo XD)..

Gir: A donde vas?¡¡¡¡

Zim: Voy a llevar estas armas a tak.

Gir: ¡!SON TACOS¡¡¡¡

Zim: No son tacos

Gir: SON WAFFLES¡¡¡

Zim: Gir¡¡¡¡¡ No son waffles¡¡¡¡¡

Gir: ENTONCES ES UN BURRITO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: QUE SON ARMAS¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: Ejem..Disculpen pero…Así no va el cuento.

Gir: Hola¡¡¡¡

Zim: y TU QUIEN ERES HUMANA?¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: Soy sakurith y soy la que esta escribiendo esta historia

Zim: Una humana me controla¡¡¡¡¡¡????? JAMAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿

Sakurith: No te estoy controlando zim, Es para tus fans.

Zim: Escuche…¿Fans?

Sakurith: Emm si

Zim,: Jah¡ POR FIN LO HUMANOS LECTORES DE ESTO RECONOCEN MI SUPERIORIDAD¡¡¡¡ PORFAVOR CONTINUA CON EL ESCRITO GIR¡¡¡

Gir: Okidoki¡¡¡¡, ¿Y donde vive tu abuelita?

Zim: No es mi abuelita TT

Gir: Donde vive¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Al otro lado del pantano

Gir se apresuro rápidamente y llegar antes que zim, toco la puerta y la atendió tak.

Gir: Necesito secuestrarte y amárrate en el closet¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Puedo?

Sakurith: Pero se supone que no le debes de pedir permiso , tu solo la amarras y listo nnu.

Tak: Amarrarme a mi? JAMAS¡¡

Sakurith: Por favor¡¡

Tak: Ni siguiera lo pienses me rehusó a ser amarrada¡¡¡

Sakurith: Oye gir.

Gir: DIGAME¡¡

Sakurith: Te daré una bolsa de tacos si buscas la manera de amarar a tak en el closet ¿Si?

Gir: Como?

Sakurith: Pues lo que sea, inventa algo , alguna cosas vergonzosa o algo asi…

Gir se acerca a tak.

Gir: Déjame amarrarte y te daré esto¡¡¡¡¡¡

le entrega una foto vergonzosa de zim vestido de la bella durmiente.

Tak: JAH¡ TRATO ECHO¡¡

Gir amarra a tak en el closet, en ese momento llega zim a la casa

TOC TOC

Gir: Contraseña¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Soy zim , déjame pasar

Gir: Contraseña¡¡¡

Zim: NO SE LA MALDITA CONTRASEÑA TAK , AHORA DEJAME PASAR¡¡¡¡¡

Gir: Esta bien

Zim se aproxima a la cama

Zim: ¿Tak?

Gir: Siii

Zim: ¿Te ves diferente?

Gir: Es porque estoy mas linda¡¡

Zim: ¿Tu piel esta rara?

Gir: Se me quito la celulitis¡¡¡¡

Zim: ¿Qué ahí de tu voz?

Gir: Me comi un gallo¡¡¡¡

Zim: Gir? TT

Gir: DIGAME nn

Zim: ¿Qué ases disfrazado así?

Gir: Porque use lápiz labial¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: Esperen¡¡ Se supone que no debería ser así, así que voy a reemplazar a gir por un personaje sorpresa¿¡

Gir: Pero yo quiero actuar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: No te preocupes tengo un mejor papel para ti.

Gir: OK

Sakurith: Entonces comencemos desde la parte que zim toco la puerta:

TOC TOC

¿?: ¿Quién es?

Zim: Soy yo…emm.. quien seas..

¿?: Pasa

Zim se acerca a la cama (Para la sorpresa de zim es que en realidad dib esta disfrazado como tak)

Zim: Ahora si eres tak?

Dib: Si quieres decirlo asi..

Zim: Oye tak ¿Por qué estas tan cabezona?

Dib: TT Es para para que se vea mas bonita en comparación a tu cabecita.

Zim: Tak tak porque tienes un color de piel tan feo?

Dib: Es para que no te sientas mal por tu cara color verde moco¡¡

Zim: TAK TAK ¿Desde cuando usas anteojos tan feos?

Dib: Desde que te vi por primer vez TT

Zim: TT¡¡ TAK TAK¡¡ QUIERES UN GOLPE¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: No gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si no es que quieres que te lo de primero

Zim: Darme que?¡¡

Dib: Que estas sordo? Dije que te daría un…

Gir: beso¡¡

Dib y zim: GIR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (Sonrojaditos)

Gir: Soy el leñador¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y los amo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakurith: Esta fue la historia mas loca que eh escrito en mi vida jeje, pero aun así decidí compartirla con ustedes nnU, Acerca de lo que sucedió con tak , bueno ya se imaginaran lo que izo con la foto vergonzosa de zim jeje nnu


End file.
